


put the wood on (and come here to me)

by Janon (Jdoesitbetter)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, Cunnilingus, F/M, It’s Canon Y’all, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 08, Sex, Spoilers!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe some plot later, season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdoesitbetter/pseuds/Janon
Summary: They fall into a routine. Someone always stocks the wood.





	put the wood on (and come here to me)

He comes to her room with dornish wine, talking of games and complaining about the heat. She is unsure as to why he's come. She's done with games and if she wanted to be mocked she could find that anywhere in the seven kingdoms. Then he starts talking about Tormund.

"You sound quite jealous."

"I do, don't I?"

His reply isn't a snide remark, and that's almost an admission coming from him. She's not imaging things then, this tension between them. He starts undoing his shirt. 

She doesn't know what to do. She's been all over Westeros. Seen all kinds of lord and knights undressing, bathing, fucking. But none of them have ever been him. None so beautiful as Jaime, who has known her so well, who has given her the things Jaime has given her. He's armed her, armored her, knighted her, saved her, and lost his best fighting days for her. Now he stands in front of her trying to undo his shirt like an idiot, pulling at the strings with is teeth. She can't watch him a moment longer. "Oh move aside!"

She begins to untie his shirt with fingers shaking slightly from nerves. She focuses her gaze on the task, not daring to look elsewhere for fear of what she might see. She watches as his left hand raises and begins to pull at the strings of her shirt. Her fingers stop, all her breath halts as she grabs his hand. 

“What are you doing?” she ask voice breathier than she’d like.

“Taking your shirt off,” he says slightly breathless. And then she knows for certain that he’s affected. That this isn’t some cruel jape of his, and she has a choice to make. She’s never done this before, but she thinks she can do this with him. They’ve seen each other at their weakest. They’ve fought next to each other and saved one another in turn. What’s one more thing to the list? She drops his hand and begins to untie her shirt. Her eyes never leave his and his in turn do not waiver from hers. It’s slow, and the most intimate thing she’s ever done with a man.

“I’ve never slept with a knight before.” She doesn’t know why he’s said this. Maybe it’s to warn her of what exactly he has in mind. Maybe he just talks too much, a rather Lannister trait Brienne thinks. It doesn’t matter why he said it. With the way he’s gazing up at her, as if she really could be beautiful. 

“I’ve never slept with anyone before.” She’s sure he already knows that, but it seems like it’s something she should say before they do this.

“Then you have to drink. Those are the rules.”

“I told you-” and her words are lost to his mouth on hers; frantic, slightly violent, and entirely new. His beard is rough against her soft skin, but his lips are soft and sure against hers. They kiss for what feels like ages. His hands around her waist holding her close as she grabs his hair. She begins to move them backwards toward the bed, straddling Jaime as his knees hit the edge and he sits. They break apart on the impact both gasping for breath. Jaime hand reaches up to caress her hair, tugs her head to the side so he can mouth at her neck. It’s a new sensation and it causes warmth to spread all along her even as she shivers. She can feel him smile against her neck at that. 

“Shut up.” She half moans as his hand slides down to tug at one of her peaked nipples.

“I haven’t said anything,” he mumbles kissing her way down her neck down and down.

“Doesn’t matter I could hear you thi-- oh!” her response breaking off into a moan as he takes her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. She has nothing to say after that, Just quietly gasp as he takes his time exploring her meager chest. His ministration make her grow warmer, wetter, aching for what she knows this has to come to. 

“Jaime...Jaime!” She gasp over and over. He smirks against her breast before giving one last strong suck on her left one and pulling off.

“Giantsbane made need to nurse at a giant for three months to be strong,” He says lying back and flipping them over so she’s laying flat on the bed. “But I’m strong enough.” He leans down and kisses her, softly then with a tongue nudge against her lips he’s ravaging her mouth, hot breath after hot breath. She wraps her arms around his back and pulls him closer. She can feel his erection hot and hard against her stomach and by the seven if that doesn’t make her  _ ache _ . She grinds up against it to which he chuckles into her mouth at. Pulling back he ask coyly, “Is there something you want  _ Ser  _ Brienne?” his face in that goddamn smirk she used to hate so much, but now can’t help to feel fond about. “Take off your bloody pants.” She means to sound stern but it sounds more fond than anything.

“As you command it Ser.” He says rising to his knees. He begins to fumble with the drawstring of his pants, pulling them a loose with a full quick tugs. She sits up and reaches for him to help him tug his pants and small clothes down staring at his dick the whole time as she does. She’s seen plenty of men naked before, but never naked and aroused. His cock is flushed pink, a slightly above normal length she supposes as she looks as it’s glossy head. He smiles, “Like what you see?” he japes. 

“Yes.” She says seriously, before taking him in hand and rubbing his length. He lets out a long groan moving himself slightly in her hand. He’s hot, heavy, and incredibly hard. She tugs at him for awhile, completely enraptured by the feel of him in her hand, and by the noises he’s making. 

“Careful, you keep this up and you’ll still be the Maid of Tarth in the morning.” He groans out. She releases him, but not before one last slow tug. He leans down to kiss her but she stops him with a hand at his chest. He looks at her, eyes a mixture of question and confusion. “Take that off.” She says nodding to his golden hand. His eyes shift from hers, looking anywhere else. 

“I cant.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s- it’s… well it’s not pretty.” He mumbles looking down at the one hand he still has resting just on her hip. She wants to laugh then at this ridiculous man. Her, Brienne the Beauty caring about whether or not somethings pretty? It couldn’t matter less. She grabs his face with both hands and forces him to look her in the eyes. “I don’t care. You lost that hand in the most honorable way. You lost that hand for me. Take it off, I just want you.” She pulls him in and kisses him softly. When they pull away from each other he starts to undo the straps. Once removed, she takes the hand from him and places it on the bedside table. She then moves to grab his arm. He’s right, it isn’t pretty. It’s gnarled and red from the friction of the golden hand. And she doesn’t care. She raises his stump to her mouth and kisses is softly. When she looks up he’s staring at her, some unnameable emotion swimming around in his eyes. She gently release his arm and lowers it back down to his side. He leans down to kiss her, gently with just lips. Once, twice. Then he pulls back with a grin. 

“Doesn’t seem fair that I’m the only one without any clothes on in here.” He’s still grinning as he bends down and drags himself lower and lower down her body. He pulls at the drawstrings of her pants with his teeth. Slowly unraveling the fabric. He starts to pull down her pants, smallclothes included. He’s struggling a bit so she reaches down and pulls them off herself kicking them on to the floor. 

“I wanted to do that.” Jaime says with a slight pout, positioning himself between her legs. 

“You would’ve taken too long.”

“In a rush?” He says kissing her knee. 

“Not in the slightest.” She replies with a sigh. He’s pressing open mouth kisses all over her inner thighs. She is hot and slick and wanting. He works his way up and she thinks she knows what he is going to do, but she can’t quite believe it. 

“You don’t have to do this.” She says, voice hesitant as he buries his nose in her thick blonde curls, inhaling deeply. 

“Gods but I want to.” He groans out, lifting her left leg over his shoulder. His hot breath gusting over her damp center. “That is of course if you want it?” He says, his green eyes boring into hers. 

She stares back for a moment, sweating at the idea of it. She’s heard about all sorts of things people get up to, but never imagined it for herself. Never imagined anything but a quick fuck in dark room to produce an heir for Tarth. Still looking at him, she nods her consent. 

“Ahh but Ser, I need to hear you say it.” Jaime teases, breathing over her, nose just barely brushing her clit. 

“Do it.” She commands, though it sounds breathy and askance. 

“Do what?” Jaime, the fucking tart, ask coyly practically batting his eyelashes at her. 

She kicks him softly on the shoulder with her heel. “Get on with it.”

“As my commander says.”

And then there’s a hot, wet tongue sliding up her slit. It’s compelling. No relief comes from it but she wants more still. Her hips rise up to meet his tongue as he continues with the motion a few times. Then he draws his tongue up her slit slower than before and slowly circles her fat clit before pulling it into his mouth and giving it a long suck. She cries out then. Hand flying to clutch his hair and keep him right there. She can feel his mouth pull into a smile against her at that. 

It feels so good. Better than she could’ve imagined, and certainly better than she’s done on her own. Breathy moans escape her as he continues. She feels something building, a shivery feeling approaching. She’s sweating all over as her breath comes quicker and quick. She feels Jaime wiggling around, and then the push of a single finger at her tight, soaking entrance.

She practically shouts as Jaime curls his finger upwards repeatedly. She feels another finger slide into her as he quickens the pace and sucks harder at her clit. She can feel the edge fast approaching, and with three more curls of his fingers she’s off the cliff. Toes curling, eyes at the back of her head, and contracting intensely at Jaime’s fingers. He works her through it. Only letting up when she’s lying boneless and trying to slow her breathing. 

“Gods.” She says breathlessly. 

“It’s Jaime actually.” He says settling his hips between her thighs and smiling down at her, green eyes twinkling.

“You’re not cute.” 

“Hmm, well you seem to think I’m pretty cute going by how wet your-“ she pulls him down for a kiss shutting him up. She can taste herself all over his mouth and beard. The musky flavor turning her on even more as their tongues caress. 

“I take it you’re satisfied, Ser Brienne.” He says resting his forehead against hers as the pull apart to breathe. 

“Quite, Ser Jaime.”

He smiles down at her again, and she returns it with her own. She doesn’t think she’s ever smiled as much in her life as she has in the past few days. She can’t ignore the hard length of him resting against the inside her her thigh. She lightly grinds against it. “And what about you? Are you satisfied?” He draws in a sharp breath. “I’m sure I will be very soon.” He says grinding back slowly. “One can only hope.” She says. They do this for a long moment. Slowly grinding against each other. She can feel the long hard length of him rubbing against her drenched slit. Back and forth, as in sync with each other as they’ve ever been. Abruptly she flips them over, straddling his hips. Jaimes looks up at her, at first slightly startled, and then with eyes darkening with arousal. 

“I’ve never done this before.” She begins. Hyper aware of him, and his straining cock resting between her legs. 

“I know.” He says gently. Stump resting on her hip and his hand rubbing gently on her thighs. 

“I don’t want to play games anymore.”

“We stopped playing games the moment I walked in the door. I just needed an excuse.” 

She knows they’ve reached the point. She can either call this off now or go past the point of no return. But truthfully, they reached that point a long time ago. Cersei had the right of it all those years ago. She does love this man, and she’s about to give herself to him like she’s never done for any other. 

“Be careful with me, Jaime Lannister.” She says quietly, voice almost a whisper. He sits up and looks her directly in the eyes.  

“I will, Brienne of Tarth.” He replies, eyes intense and unwavering.

“Promise me. Swear it to me.” She needs this. She needs his word. His honour may be worth shit to everyone in the seven kingdoms, but not to her. Never to her. 

He grabs her face, pulls her in closer to him, she can feel his breath against her lips as he says, “I swear it to you Brienne. I swear it on my children’s graves, on my sword, on my one hand.” And then he kisses her, softly as if it’s the first time they’ve kissed. 

Once they pull apart he lies back down, waiting for her next move. “You don’t want to-“ She starts. He raises at eyebrow at her unfinished question. “You don’t want to… be on top?” She finishes in a rush. He chuckles lightly at her. “Ahh sweetling no need to be nervous. It’s just like riding a horse. A very handsome, strong, well endowed horse.” She smacks him on the chest but raises up slightly as she grabs his cock and positions it. 

“Go slowly. It’ll be easier that way.” He advises, but she decides it’s better to just get it all the way done and slams down. She regrets that immediately as she cried out at the sharp pain she feels inside her. She didn’t even make it all the way down. Jaime's hand rushes to grab her hip. 

“Stubborn wench. You never listen.” He says rubbing her thigh and urging her to lift up. She bats his hand away. “No just give me a moment to adjust.” She says, determination all over her face. He sighs, “This is suppose to be fun, pleasurable even. Relax stop trying to fight it.” 

“I’m not fighting anything!” She protest, growing frustrated that the pain has abated. He rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you lift up and try it again, this time actually listening to me maybe?” As much as it pains her, she does as he ask, lifting up and slowly working her way back down. She does this repeatedly until she finds herself seated all the way on his cock. She pauses for a moment, taking in the new sensation of being so full. Odd but also delightful. 

“See what happens when you listen?” 

“I will leave this room and go find Tormund fucking Giantsbane if you don’t piss off.” His mouth automatically shuts at that. She starts to rise up again and slowly sink back down over and over, speeding up slightly as she goes. With it she starts wiggling around a bit, rotating her hips trying to find something she isn’t quite sure exist. 

She’s in her own little world until he hears a faint grunt from Jaime. She glances down and finds him red faced and straining. She pauses, “Are you alright? Am I doing it wrong?” She asks uncertainty filling her voice. 

“You’re doing just fine Brienne. Too fine. In fact if you don’t do worse this isn’t going to last much longer.” He says through halfway gritted teeth. She laughs, encouraged by his words she returns to her motions.

She’s just found a spot that feels really good as she grinds down against his cock when Jaime groans, grabs her hips and flips them over. “I’m sorry.” He gasp as he begins to thrust in and out of her. Hips moving sharp and quick. She crosses her legs around his waist. It’s not the pace she was at at all but it’s still pleasurable and she starts to feel that cliff approaching again. She can feel it in his thrust that he’s getting there, hips losing some of their rhythm, his frantic breath in her ear as he moans her name over and over again. She reaches down and rubs at her clit. “Fuck yes. Oh gods yea touch yourself Brienne. Come on my cock. I want to feel you hot and tight around me. Fuck!” His words go straight to her center and almost by surprise she’s there, falling over the edge and coming with shout of his name on her lips. A few more thrust and he’s right behind her moaning out a “Fuck Brienne.” Before pulsating inside her. She can feel his come as it spills inside and it’s a very odd sensation. He collapses boneless on top of her, breathless from the exertion. 

“By the seven” He says. She giggles at that for no particular reason then she’s just had sex for the first time, with Jaime Lannister, just days after fighting dead people. He starts giggling too and before they know it they’re in a fit of giggles. 

When they finally calm down he rolls from a top her and turns to face her. “Did I disappoint?” He ask. “Far from it.” She replies and then, “but I don’t exactly have much to go off of.” She says smiling at him. He leans over and kisses her. There’s no urgency behind it, just kissing for the sake of it. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him some more. They kiss until they don’t anymore, and then they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

She wakes in the morning to Jaime’s eye roaming her face. They are under a heap of furs but she can feel a slight chill coming through. She forgot to put more wood on before bed. Jaime leans over to kiss her, it’s soft and slightly dry from his chapped lips. She sighs into it. Before he can deepen the kiss, she pulls away and nudges him with her foot. 

“Go put some more wood on. And then…” she pauses. Taking in his sleep and sex ruffled hair. That beard. Those gleaming green eyes. 

“And then…?” He asks, eyebrows raised. Her eyes darken. 

“And then… come here to me.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I’ve posted. Unbetated, and posted from my phone at 3am. All grammar and spelling errors my own.


End file.
